LAM01 The Social
by ccmal
Summary: Laura and Almanzo attend a social in honor of Mary and Adam who are leaving for New York.


**The Social**

LHOP inspired fan fiction by Cheryl C. Malandrinos

Disclaimer: I do not own the Little House on the Prairie television series, book series, or any of the characters.

"Are you almost ready Beth?" Almanzo called up the stairway again. He pulled out his pocket watch and shook his head.

"I'm lacing up my boots. I'll be down in a second."

"That's what you said five minutes ago." Almanzo chuckled. At least it would be worth the wait.

He heard the tapping of her boot heels on the stairs. A smile widened on his face as he saw her. She wore her red dress with the tiny flowers on it. It was the same dress she had worn to the church social on her sixteenth birthday. He wondered if she remembered. Laura's auburn hair was pulled back, long braids wrapped around her head in a stylish bun. Delicate white flowers, tucked into the braids above her ears, brought out the reddish-brown color of her hair.

He kissed her soft pink lips. "You look beautiful."

The blush tingled on her cheeks. How long would it be before she could accept compliments from her husband without feeling embarrassed?

They drove into town in Almanzo's wagon, his guitar carefully wrapped in cloth in the back. Sitting tall, he was proud of his lovely young wife. The rest of the men in town should be so lucky.

The restaurant looked so different. Twirling couples waltzed to the music. Doc Baker and Charles stood in one corner of the room with their accordion and fiddle. Mr. Miller chatted with the Widow Sherman, dangling his banjo from one arm. He would play when they were ready to square dance.

Peach streamers dropped down from the ceiling in twisted undulations, while balloons dotted each corner and where the streamers all met in the middle of the ceiling. A long table with punch and desserts lined the far left wall. With most of the furniture moved out and the happy dancing, the place barely resembled its daytime appearance.

"Oh Laura, thank goodness you're here," said Caroline. "Could you please help me get some extra plates out of the kitchen?"

"Sure Ma."

Pushing the swinging door in, Laura thought of how bittersweet this social was. "It's hard to believe that Mary and Adam are leaving tomorrow."

"I know," said Caroline. She blinked back the tears which formed in the corners of her eyes.

"At least when they were in Sleepy Eye we could visit, but New York—it's so far away."

"Adam needs an opportunity to put his talents to good use. He's an excellent lawyer."

"I know. I just wish he could have found something closer." Laura grabbed a stack of plates and a handful of utensils wrapped in napkins. "Will Mrs. Oleson be here tonight?"

"I'm afraid not. She hasn't gotten out of bed since she got that letter from Nellie saying they were staying in New York."

"Seems like everyone is leaving Walnut Grove."

"Almanzo and you are still here and so are we. I can't see your Pa ever calling another place home." Caroline smiled. Ma's smile always comforted her. "We best get these plates on the table."

There was no more serious talk between Laura and Caroline that night. It was a time to enjoy the company of family and friends and to not think about what tomorrow would bring.

The dance floor remained full of whirling couples all night. Women in beautiful dresses and men in their Sunday bests danced to the music. Children lined the walls where they sipped punch out of dainty glass cups. The boys would occasionally tug at their ties, uncomfortable in their dress clothes.

Laura and Caroline kept the refreshment table full while Almanzo accompanied the band on his guitar for a few songs. Laura watched Adam and Mary dancing together. They smiled and laughed, but she could see the tears behind Mary's blue eyes. Laura felt a tap on her shoulder.

"I thought my favorite girl might like a dance," said Almanzo.

"You haven't called me that in…well, in a very long time." Laura smiled, the trials and tribulations of her childhood far away.

A crooked smile crept across his face. He extended his right arm towards her. "How about it?"

She curtseyed. "I'd be delighted." A giggle escaped from her lips.

Laura put her hand on his shoulder as Almanzo slid his arm around her waist. The touch of their hands sent warm sparks of electricity through her. Brown eyes and blue eyes gazed at each other as the first sweet notes of the waltz began. In perfect rhythm, they slid to each point on their square, never diverting their eyes.

The smile returned to his face. "Do you remember our first social?"

"Did you really think I could ever forget it?"

It was the night of Laura's sixteenth birthday. Her Pa had told her that he thought Almanzo might be in love with her. Nervous, but excited, she entered Nellie's Restaurant for the church social. Laura's eyes scanned the room of twirling couples and excited children, but she did not see Almanzo. She wanted to slink right out the door and run home for a good cry. But Miss Wilder assured her Pa that Almanzo was around somewhere.

No longer in the mood for dancing, Laura pushed the kitchen door open hoping to find a place to hide. A clean-shaven, well groomed Almanzo sat on the bench outside the back door.

Scared and anxious, she walked over to him. He apologized for an earlier misunderstanding. Almanzo's tentative gaze made him seem at least as nervous as she was, giving her hope that Pa might have been right.

Laura wiped the sweat from her shaking hands onto her skirt. She slid next to Almanzo on the bench and glanced up to make sure it was okay. Her heart pounded and her stomach performed somersaults, but it was the quick pace of Almanzo's breathing that caught her off guard. And he seemed to keep trying to swallow away a lump in his throat.

But it was Almanzo's gift that finally convinced Laura that he had feelings for her. "I didn't know if you were gonna be here tonight," he said. "But I brought your present anyway…just in case."

Laura grasped the rectangular shaped package out of his hand. Glancing first at Almanzo—anxiety and anticipation creased into his forehead—and then at the gift, she breathed deeply in an attempt to calm her nerves. Her tiny fingers tugged at the string holding the brown paper in place. The string dropped onto her legs as she released it and pulled the edges of the brown paper away from the gift it concealed.

The linen shawl, peach with small multi-colored flowers, felt soft in her hands. Laura's fingers caressed the fabric before holding it up and shaking it out.

"It's beautiful." Laura's temperature rose under Almanzo's steady gaze.

Bringing the shawl around behind her and sliding it over her red calico, the ends of the shawl were hidden by mounds of hair. Flicking her hair aside, she tied the ends and draped her hair on top of the shawl.

"Thank you for this." She touched the shawl's edge. "But I don't…"

"Don't what?" he said, his voice barely a whisper.

"I…I didn't expect a present." Laura turned her face away to hide the warm blush creeping up her face. Her breathing quickened as soon as she felt the tips of his fingers bringing her face up to his.

"How could I forget such a beautiful young lady on her birthday?"

Almanzo ran his hand down the length of her hair—the same as he always did, but it seemed different this time. Laura shuddered away the chills that raced through her, icy hot bolts of electricity. Could this actually be happening to her? She smiled, looking into the blue eyes that had made her heart skip a beat since the moment she had seen them. But even the excitement of the moment could not keep her from picking up on the fact that he had not called her a "girl".

Her heart pounded so fast she was sure he must hear it. She remained still as Almanzo inched closer and closer. He stopped within millimeters of her face.

"Happy birthday…sweet sixteen," he whispered.

The touch of his lips, exciting and new, perhaps better than she had imagined because now she was no longer dreaming. It was real, as fulfilling as a downpour after a long drought.

Almanzo placed two more gentle kisses on her lips before pulling away. His forehead still crinkled with anxiety, he waited, perhaps to see if she would accept him.

"How would you like to dance with the birthday girl?"

"I'd love to."

"As I recall," said Almanzo. "We danced almost all night long."

Laura nodded. "We did."

"Ya know, if I had it to do all over again I would only change one thing."

She scrunched up her nose. What could he want to change about a perfect evening—their first of many? "What's that?"

"I woulda noticed what a beautiful young woman you had become at least a year earlier."

Laura shielded her blush. "Oh Manly."

Almanzo drew her in closer. She could feel the quick, steady beat of his heart under her hand.

"I love you Beth."

"I love you too."

A spark traveled through her when their lips met. His gentle kisses continuing until the last notes of the waltz died out.


End file.
